We Broken People (TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED)
by Totally Not Insane
Summary: CLOSED. Broken Shadows was once a Guild associated with glory and fame. Now, it's known for an accident involving their Guildmaster and a murder he swears he didn't mean to commit. They are now a Dark Guild, living in fear of the Magic Council and a threat from years ago. They are not criminals or murderers, and they intend to prove it, dedicating their lives to clear their name.
1. Prologue and Info

**Hello, all, and welcome to 'We Broken People'! As the title says, this is, in fact, a SYOC, with a bit of a twist. The protagonists are from a Dark Guild by the name of Broken Shadows. And, well, that's all I'll say, because there's a summary that you hopefully read before coming here.**

 **The first few chapters will be a series of prologues; the first one, which is this one, will be incredibly short, simply because I want to use it to give a little more backstory on why Broken Shadows is the way it is. The second will introduce the two OCs I'm creating, as well as some of the characters that I've accepted at that time.**

 **All information is below and on my profile, and I recommend reading ALL of the rules, because they're important. Without further ado, I give you: We Broken People!**

* * *

Two men stood in a wide room with walls lined with metal, broken shards of plaster and fallen beams of steel scattered across the floor. Two Mages stood in the room; one wearing a traditional blue Council uniform, face covered by a standard-issue cap, the other dressed in a ankle-length black coat with a Guild emblem boldly embroidered in scarlet on the back.

The man in the coat, Donnovan was backed into a corner. His attacker, an unknown rogue soldier from the Council, had his requipped gun aimed at his opponent's face, a victorious smirk hidden beneath his hood. "The great leader of Broken Shadows has a gun pointed at his face. Who'd've thought, huh? Whaddaya gonna do... _Donnovan_?"

The soldier said Donnovan's name like an insult, as if it were the most awful, biting remark that could be said. The man on the receiving end of the 'insult' bristled, defiant red eyes glaring back at his attacker, refusing to back down.

Donnovan's lips seemed to move without his brain commanding them to, uttering a single word, a single, powerful spell. "Control."

Immediately, the soldier was frozen in place, under Donnovan's command. He rose into the air, the triumphant look on his face replaced with one of sheer terror.

Donnovan raised one of his hands, feeling the power surge through his arm and to his fingertips. It was like an electrical pulse; jarring and only slightly painful. As Donnovan moved his hand quickly to the side, the soldier unwillingly slammed into the metal wall, falling to the ground with a thud. A single gasp of pain escaped from his mouth before he fell silent.

Donnovan dropped his hand. "Don't mess with Broken Shadows, my friend."

The soldier couldn't answer, lips slightly parted to make way for a small stream of crimson blood that suggested Donnovan's attack had done far more than he'd intended for it to do. It was then that he realized that the soldier had landed on a fallen, sharp-edged metal beam, and that said beam had somehow punctured his head, the wound oozing blood that pooled around the man's lifeless form.

It hit him all at once. Donnovan was a murderer. The beloved Guildmaster, the father figure, the legend. With an ability that was never meant to kill, he had stained his hands with blood.

He screamed, the sound echoing within the metal walls and carrying through the building. Within seconds, Council soldiers were inside the room, hands or weapons alight with a magical glow.

"Hey," one of them muttered, shaky hands curled into fists, "what's goin' on here?"

Donnovan didn't turn to face the men. "I d-didn't mean to... it was self-defense gone too far, I swear..."

One of the soldiers had crept up to the body, flipping it over and examining it. "There's a fucking pole in his head, Donnovan!" she cried, standing to face him with a murderous glare.

He ran his hands through his silver-streaked hair, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid seeing the soldiers surrounding him. As a result, it came as quite the shock when one of them roughly pinned his hands behind his back and growled in his ear, "monster. Fucking murderer."

The trial was a blur of accusations from the Council and shouts of dissent from Donnovan's Guild members, who'd all insisted on supporting their beloved Master. The verdict was unanimous; Broken Shadows was to be disbanded, effectively leaving Donnovan without a home or way of income.

The Council thought he was as good as dead.

But Broken Shadows, as powerless of a guild as they were, were not people who gave up. They operated in secret as a result of Donnovan's insistence, because if the Guild was no more, the people he held closest to his heart would surely pay the price.

It was a surprise to everyone when Broken Shadows appeared on an official list of Dark Guilds, along with a warning;

 _Donnovan Holmwood is to be brought to the Magic Council alive, or the Mages of Broken Shadows shall face dire consequences._

Eight years later, Broken Shadows is as lively as ever, and the warning has not come to pass. The Mages fear the day when the Council remembers their words, for that is the day they fall.

* * *

 **That's that. With this (admittedly short and not-so-great) prologue begins an experience for me, as well as for all of you who decide to partake in this adventure with me. It's gonna be one hell of a ride, so let's just jump right in.**

 **1) This is self-explanatory, but no Sues/Stus. I will be putting each character through a test, and if they pass, I consider them. No exceptions. If I see _anything_ that makes me think your character is OP, they're not even going to be put through the test. **

**2) For the love of all that's holy, no more than two OCs per person. I'll probably only choose one, unless the second is a sibling or something. But three or more is pushing your luck.**

 **3) Be creative! This is the world of Fairy Tail, where people can turn into demons and use the powers of dragons and summon spirits from the stars! Imagination is your best friend here! (As long as it doesn't contradict with the first rule, that is.)**

 **4) If I see a single character clone it's automatically denied.**

 **5) I'd like everyone to keep in mind that Broken Shadows is supposed to be a relatively weak guild. The members will grow and progress throughout the story, but I don't want S-Class level Mages from day one.**

 **6) I am accepting a total of ONE Dragon Slayer, and no other Slayers at all. The Dragon Slayer had better blow me away, because something tells me there will be competition for the slot. IF YOU PLAN ON SUBMITTING A CHARACTER FOR THE SLOT, ANY CANON ABILITIES MUST MEAN THAT THE CHARACTER IS SECOND GEN. Even if you _do_ give them canon abilities, please don't copy-n-paste Natsu's, Gajeel's, or Wendy's moveset. Be creative.**

 **7) There's a line in Fairy Tail that I really love. It's something along the lines of "Everyone in Fairy Tail carries something with them." I'm planning on using a similar principle here, so give me a backstory that made the character who they are by the time the story begins. You don't have to be too extreme, but I'd still like a few interesting stories.**

 **8) If you send me the Slayer and plan on giving them an Exceed partner, just give me their name, gender, personality, appearance, and anything else you feel is necessary.**

 **9) IF YOU ARE SENDING ME A CHARACTER YOUNGER THAN 14, DO NOT TURN THEM INTO YOUNG, INNOCENT CHILDREN. They should NOT be marked off as the 'babies' of the story. Children have personalities, too.**

 **10) Under sections where you can list things (likes/dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, etc.), I expect a minimum of three things. Want to add more, add more. Want to add less, I either don't accept your character or PM you demanding for more detail. Up to you.**

 **11) PM ONLY. If I see an OC in the review section, the review is deleted and the OC is denied. GUESTS: IF YOU INSIST ON SENDING ME AN OC, EMAIL IT TO ME AT thewannabedemigod (at sign) gmail . com (just delete the spaces and replace where it says (at sign) with an actual at sign). If you can't email me for some reason… sorry. Out of luck, I guess. Label your PM/make the subject "We Broken People: Character Name". Also, guests, if you wouldn't mind, give me a name for you so I can give you credit. **

**That's it. Any questions go to my PM inbox, or for guests, my email (listed above under rule #11). The form should also be on my profile, so go there to copy it.**

 **Oh, and one more thing…**

 **If a character looks copy-pasted, or familiar, or if I find it in another story, it's automatically denied. I don't care if it's the best fucking OC in the world. For this story to work the way I want it to, I need fresh and new characters, not ones you copy-n-pasted and adjusted to fit my form.**

 **And for the sake of my sanity, please delete the parentheses.**

 **On that happy note, good luck! The form's right down there, as well as on my profile! I can't wait to see all of you, as well as all of your characters, in the future!**

* * *

 **Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age (Preferably 10-30. I know it's a bit of a wide age range, and the 10-year-olds might seem odd, but I have my reasons.):**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Physical Appearance (Detail, include Guild Mark color/location):**

 **Typical Attire:**

 **Backstory (Detail):**

 **Personality (Detail, complete sentences):**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Magic (Explanations, please, _especially_ if the magic isn't taken from FT's pre-existing characters. Even if it's canon, I'd like something explaining what the magic is and how it works.): **

**Attacks, if any (Also need explanations):**

 **Weapons, if any:**

 **Strengths (Physically):**

 **Weaknesses (Physically):**

 **Power Rating (1-10. Take into account their physical, mental, and magical attributes, as well as experience and willingness to fight in general. 1 is around the level of somebody with little to no experience, while 10 is around the level of the Spriggan 12 (Anime watchers; about the level of the most powerful Wizard Saint). This means if I get anything that is 7 or higher, which I'm considering around a S-Class level of power (Pre-7 year gap Erza), you better have a _damn_ good reason.):**

 **Strengths (Mentally):**

 **Weaknesses (Mentally):**

 **Why did they join Broken Shadows? (If your character has been a member of the Guild for less than 8 years (meaning they joined after Donnovan's sentence), I expect really valid reasons. This is a Dark Guild that's stuck in the middle of good and bad. Villains won't join it because they'd think it's weak. Heroes won't join it because it's a Dark Guild. Why Broken Shadows instead of a more logical choice?):**

 **Anything you want to happen? (No guarantees):**

 **Anything I should know?:**

* * *

 **NOTE: THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH IN LATER CHAPTERS. NO CHARACTER IS SAFE. If I DO kill your character, however, I promise you that it will be for a reason that will drive the overall plot.**

 **There is no deadline. If you come across this story in the future, when I'm in the middle of the story, don't hesitate to send an OC. Who knows? They could be used in the future for later events.**

 **With that, I would like to say this. UPDATES WILL PROBABLY BE SLOW. It's not definite, but I do plan on outlining a plot as soon as I get a few characters and working the others in as I go. I've got a rough idea right now, but I can't really make everything perfect until I actually have the character forms.**

 **And even with planning aside, I'm in high school with honors and extracurriculars and other bullshit that I** **honestly need to stop worrying about. I'm going to do the best I can, though, and that's a promise.**

 **See you soon, and I hope you enjoy 'We Broken People'!**


	2. Updates Page

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

 **This is a notice that I will constantly update and tell you what I'm looking for and what progress I'm making. Once the first chapter goes up, this will go down, so please don't review unless you want to review as a guest… though I have no idea why you'd want to do that.**

* * *

 **As of 10/25/15: I doubt that I'll be accepting more Mages, but if one really blows me away, then I probably will regardless of the huge cast list I've got. **

**NO MORE MAGIC BASED ON DARK FORCES. THIS INCLUDES DEMONS, SHADOWS, DARKNESS, wOR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE.**

 **MORE HOLDER-TYPE MAGIC USERS ARE REQUESTED.**

* * *

 **Outline Progress**

 **Working on it. It's definitely going somewhere, and I should be done with it sometime soon. Then I'll start writing, beginning with the first character introductions. I don't have a date yet, but expecting one sometime within the next few weeks sounds about right.**

* * *

 **Check back constantly for updates on my progress! Potential update dates may be posted here in the future, as well!**

 **For those of you who asked, THIS STORY IS NOT DISCONTINUED. I always finish the outline before I start writing, and life has been getting in the way, as well, with exams coming up. (Think it's weird to have exams in fall? Trust me, so do I.)**


	3. Discontinuation Notice (PLEASE READ ALL)

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Okay, it kills me to say this. Genuinely kills me. I was looking forward to this so much, but it turns out that I published the prologue too early. I didn't have enough ideas to create a plot, and I thought that getting the characters would help. And while most of your characters were wonderful, I was wrong.**

 **So, yes, guest reviewer who seemed to keep coming back. This story is discontinued… for now.**

 **I'm going to come back to this, probably. I don't know. Maybe someday I'll get inspiration for it and I'll start writing it again. But now, I don't have any ideas. And my life is honestly too hectic to find time to sit down and think about where I want your beautiful Mages to go.**

 **From the bottom of my heart, I'm so, so, sorry. But if I come back to this, I hope you won't give up on me.**


End file.
